borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Data Mining/Transcript
(Vault Hunter accepts mission.) Mordecai: We've gotta find out where the Warrior is buried. We find that, we find Lilith -- and Jack. That kind of data could only be held in one place: the Hyperion Info Stockade. Head to the Arid Nexus. (Mission objectives update: Head to Arid Nexus) (Vault Hunter arrives to Arid Nexus-Boneyard.) (Mission objectives update: Head to the Main pipeline, Reach Hyperion Info Stockade) Mordecai: You see that building with the light shootin' out of it? That's the Info Stockade. We're gonna get you there through the main Eridium pipeline -- head there now. Mordecai: There should be a ladder on the side of the pipe leading to a maintenance hatch. You can use that to get inside the pipeline. It'll be messy, but it'll lead you to the stockade. (Vault Hunter heads to the main pipeline, and when tries to use ladders they fall down.) Mordecai: God DAMMIT! You okay? Rrgh -- looks like the ladder's busted. Still, the pipe looks cracked -- I bet if you raised the pressure, you could blast the pipe wide open, get inside that way. Yeah -- head to one of the pumping stations. (Mission objectives update: Go to pumping station) Brick: Slab! Mordecai! I made it to the Hyperion outpost -- just gimme some time and I'll steal a drop-barge! Once y'all find out where the Warrior is, we can all go after it together! (Vault Hunter goes to pumping station #1) Mordecai: Good, you made it. Now crank those valves to raise the pressure. (Mission objectives update: Overload first pump station 0/2) (Vault Hunter eliminates Hyperion forces at the station then opens the valves.) Mordecai: Cool. Now, hit the other two pump stations and raise the pressure 'til that pipe's fit to burst. Then you can bust the pipe, get into the Stockade, and find out where the Warrior's buried. (Mission objectives update: Find second pump station, Find third pump station) Roland: Hey, buddy! It's me, Roland! Let's kill Handsome Jack and then we'll ALL go out for milkshakes! Handsome Jack: Naw, I'm just playing. He's still really dead. Grabbed his ECHO unit when I left. Just wanted to tell you that Lilith is doing a bang-up job charging the Vault Key for me. The Warrior will be awake in no time. (Vault Hunter goes to pumping station #2) (Mission objectives update: Overload second pump station 0/2) (Vault Hunter takes elevator down to the station, eliminates Hyperion forces ,then opens the valves.) Mordecai: Sounds like the pipes are nearly bursting, heheheheh. Hit the last pumping station and we'll be ready to blast the pipeline open. (Vault Hunter goes to pumping station #3) (Mission objectives update: Overload third pump station 0/2) Mordecai: Great -- the pressure in the pipeline's so high, a little force will pop it like a blister. Get back to the pipeline, and bring your vehicle -- I got an idea. (Mission objectives update: Hit pipeline with vehicle) Mordecai: You're there? Good. Now -- ram the pipe with your vehicle. Probably won't kill you. Hopefully. (With his runner Vault Hunter hits the pipeline, creating a gaping hole in it.) Mordecai: Hijo de puta, hahahaha! I heard that all the way back in Sanctuary! You can get to the Stockade through the pipeline now. Get inside, and find out where Jack's got the Warrior. (Vault Hunter enters Arid Nexus - Badlands.) Mordecai: Every bit of data in the Hyperion network ends up archived here. Mining information, security footage -- it all flows to the Stockade. Get inside. (Mission objectives update: Use Info Stockade elevator) (Vault Hunter enters Fyrestone.) Brick: Good news, everybody -- I stole the drop barge! Hyperion was no match for my secret punch-you-in-the-face-until-you-die fighting style! When the time comes, we'll fight our way to the Vault together! (Vault Hunter makes his way through Fyrestone and when he is close to the elevator, Saturn drops in. Vault Hunter destroys Saturn then takes the elevator.) Handsome Jack: I know you think I'm a monster. You think I enslaved Angel. But you didn't see what she did to her mother. I had to restrain Angel's power. You get that? I had to. Lilith: And I'm sure he had to exploit her for profit and power, too. Don't listen, Vault Hunter -- he killed Angel long before you pulled the plug-- Handsome Jack: Don't you dare speak about my daughter. Lilith: Uhhn! Handsome Jack: Lilith has quite the little mouth on her, doesn't she? And, as it turns out, when that Eridium is pumping through her body, I can stab her over and over and over and it just heals right back up. I'm told it's agonizing. Ohohoho, she looks pissed. Mordecai: Son of a BITCH! We're comin', Lil. Just hold on. (Vault Hunter enters Hyperion Info Stockade.) Mordecai: Great job, amigo. Now that you're in, there oughtta be an info terminal nearby. Find it. (Mission objectives update: Find data access terminal) (Vault Hunter finds the terminal.) (Mission objectives update: Download Warrior location) Mordecai: There! Jack's sent all the Eridium he's mined straight to the Hero's Pass. That must be where the warrior's buried! Get back to Sanctuary -- it's time to get ready for the final assault. (Mission objectives update: Take map data) (Vault Hunter picks up data ECHO.) (Mission objectives update: TURN IN!) (Vault Hunter returns to Sanctuary and turns in the mission to Mordecai.) Mordecai: This. Ends. Now. Category:Transcripts